Of shadow and light
by NightWing367
Summary: An Espeon named Geskalet decides to be a Pokemon Master. Her dream is troubled however as she seems to be the center of attention of a powerful organization. Many tries to catch her but she's determined to stay the Master of her Destiny. Chap 1 revised
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Pokermon, etc. (you know it already)

Of Shadow and Light

Chapter 1 : Unexpected visitors

Why not? If humans could do that, why not her? Why could a Pokemon not be a Pokemon master? She surely knew about Pokemon's better than any trainer could! Wasn't she one of them after all?

Those were the question that had been swirling in Geskalet's head since longer than she remembered. She could easily make friends with other pokemons by talking to them. They would be more likely to follow her than any other trainer that had to rely on the evil pokeball tools... or so she had thought at first...

She had set off for over a year and still had not find any pokemon willing to accompany her... There had been a charmander who disliked the idea of fighting... a geodude that just ignored her until she made it spin like a spinning top... only for it to return to carrying boulders without any visible reason over and over again... a ponyta that liked the wild life but was unfortunately and ironically caught moments after Geskalet tried to persuade her by a circus, poor thing. And there was the brief encounters with a shadowy pokemon she never managed to see or « feel » with her psychic abilities. It was only too obvious to her, they had been afraid of what might happen if they joined her on her daring trip.

Nevertheless, she went along her path, alone. She had never lost a battle so far as she had not to rely on orders from a trainer. Who could tell her better than herself how to fight for herself? No one could. The fact that no orders were voiced out loud made her unpredictable. It usually made sure she won all her battles... if she had lost on the other hand, she would have had been captured too easily... the telepathy that she had inherited from her father didn't ward her against the greed of ambitious trainers... it was much like the opposite in fact... She knew than any battle, no matter how trivial it looked like could end up as being trapped into one of those fiendish pokeballs. If only she had managed to gather other pokemons, everything would be so much easier.

--

« Go spinarak! » the kid said while throwing his pokeball. He had seen a long espeon walking in the crowd and it was the perfect moment to get his second pokemon. A small spider appeared in front of an espeon which expression was one of amusement. The espeon looked as regular as any female espeon except for the small backpack strapped on her back. She didn't move at all, she was still, peacefully sitting in the middle of the way yet the spider pokemon didn't take advantage of the situation at all no matter how much the kid would scream for it tu attack. To the trainer's frustration... and surprised, the spinarak simply fainted, none of the challengers had moved at all during the « fight » except for a subtil blue light in the espeon's eyes.

Now gimme the money kiddo, you lost.The voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Unsure, the now-scrared-to-death student returned his defeated bug to its ball, threw money in the direction of the cat that still hadn't move and ran away quicker than Geskalet thought it possible while his money started floating, enveloped in a pale blue aura. It quickly disappeared in the espeon's backpack.

Kids these days don't have as much money as they used to... That will still cover today's expenses I suppose, she said to herself. The espeon laughed softly and promptly got up feeling dozens of eyes watching her in astonishment. She walked down the road, passed the school where the trainer had vanished in and after a few minutes arrived near the hotel at the edge of a wood where she had her room.

It had been a quite comfortable and luxurious hotel... some decades ago. Now it was all in ruins. The facade originally with four columns was now limited to three and a half, the half being a column that had been chopped off in an historical battle... or so do the owner kept saying to any new customers with a huge smile. She would bet more for a drunken man driving his car through it than anything else. The interior wasn't much better and was even worst in some places like where a brand-new red ribbon, clashing against the grayish rundown wooden walls, blocked a corridor where no lights were lit.

As she neared the door, she remembered the encounter she had the week before « Ahhh, but there ish our prime room in that corridor you shee, but we'll mash you a good prishe. » had been saying the owner as honest as a Seviper begging for food. In fact, no human could dream of renting there or the floor would probably give way... as the huge hole in the middle of the corridor demonstrated. She had still managed to get that room for a fair price with her natural charisma and a small bit of her powers... he was quite easy to persuade suspended over his fireplace near a shabby old stuffed magikarp. The room had been a surprisingly comfortable one.

This time though, the owner seemed to be away. Gaskelet started to concentrate and extended her psychic powers to the whole hotel. No one was in the rooms at the basement, no one in the dusty living room. Then, she felt a presence at last. Someone...No, five persons were in the kitchen. The owner was amongst them and she didn't recognize the other four. She didn't know why there would be that many people in the kitchen, maybe there were guests arriving that had wanted a supper and hadn't heard yet of the price and quality of it... which was no better than the hotel itself. No matter, she didn't need him. She grabbed her key from the big panel behind the counter and was off to her room.

She soon was laying on the king-size bed of her room her paws neatly tucked under herself. She liked the touch of the velvety sheets and smirked at the idea of the owner lending her these precious sheets for her bed. The magikarp episode sure earned her fear if not the respect from that pathetic human. She bursted laughing, her voice sharp but yet melodic at the same time. Anyway, she'd not have to stay here much longer, one or two days and the gym would reopen for her to get her first badge. After a full year trying to find allies, she was tire of searching and now was the time to start her journey for real. Should she have to make the moon reverse its course to achieve her goals, she would do so. The fighting badge would make an easy and ironic addition to her prestige. She would prove the Mind to be superior to the the Body once and for all. She was quite amused by the thought.

As she was thinking about her whole year of faillure and the years to come, she was starting to drowse off. Suddenly, a rustle in a bush's leaves near her window made her tense and ready for battle, snapping off of her lethargy in an instant's thought. The window opened by itself and blew a gust of wind carrying dead leaves and bits of grass through the whole room. Trainers' temerity was definitely getting worst everyday... trying to catch her in the town and then follow her to her room! She extended her psychic senses toward the window and it left her puzzled for a moment. A face, black pitch against the moonlit night appeared in front of Geskalet. after the initial surprise, relaxed a bit for she had recognized her visitor: the invisible companion, as she named it after their first encounter six months ago. It had managed to stay invisible to her sight as much as to her psychic senses ever since. It was highly unusual for this was the first to elude her powers.

« You have to get away. They're coming for you » said the low voice of the invisible companion then it disappeared with a powerful leap out of her sight without another word.

The encounters with that pokemon were starting to unnerve her with his skills at just disappearing without even a clue of who and what he was. Yet she knew this was serious. From the corridor leading to her room she heard someone's faint muffled scream, that she guessed had fallen through the hole in the corridor, a scream she would have missed if she had drowsed off totally. She had to flee quickly so she telekinetically grabbed her bag and jumped through the window landing under thick undergrowths. The wind in the bushes was like hundreds of cavernous laugh's each new one more more realistic than the first. She dashed through the undergrowth then when she was out directly to the woods, her bag floating next to her.

Footsteps were matching hers as she was running away and lights were wildly and clumsily beaming in every direction as its carriers were running. Whoever they were, they were after her and not ready to let go of her. To her misfortune she could see the end of the wood directly in front of her, letting place to a great plain where no hidding place could be found. So she ducked to the right after one of the last great trees and dived in the undergrowth. The steps were getting closer but then, after a minute or two, nothing... the footsteps had stopped one by one within a minute. Geskalet assumed that they had come to a stop and that they'd wait for her to get out. They could wait as much as they wanted, she thought, she would just wait for the sun to rise.

Hours had passed still she had not heard any other movement. The air grew cold, much colder than the season would normally permit as if a lone cold wind she could not feel had passed. She then heard the same cavernous laughing again though the wind has long stopped. It was clearer this time... and it was... all around her? Everything turned purplish for a moment until the dark shade of a haunter solidifed itself in front of her.

« AhAhAhAhAh... » laughed the specter with his ghostly voice.

Quiet or they'll hear you... Geskalet telepathically sent.

« AhAh they sleeeeeeeeeping AhAh! »

You did that I suppose?

« AhAh, I've been watching you in that room sssiiiiince you arriiived, you are quiiite an interestiiiiing one AhAh! »

That would explain the uneasiness of the place or maybe it was just it's lamentable state she joked to herself trying no to show her fear and the heart attack she almost had.

« AhAh, definiiiitely fun to stay around. I'm stayiiiing with you. AhAh! »

She was taken aback by this « offer ». Someone was actually offering her help? That surely was a first and it was almost too good. Haunters are known to be fierce and powerful fighters and having a friend that can pass through walls is always a good thing. There was one thing she had to make sure of though.

Sure, for as long as you want. Though I will have to leave town eventually she dared say.

« AhAh, I was gettiiing tireeed of that placccce, need better one AhAh. » he answered simply shrugging off the question.

Haunters weren't known for their love of travelling but this one seemed different enough from the normal ones she had heard of. When she decided to go out and sneak away from the forest the Haunter turned transparent again and simply faded away.

In the morning, she could hear people whispering bout her as she made her way to the gym which happened to still be closed. The news of her battle yesterday maybe... then, while she was walking in front of a general store on the display TV ; there were breaking news about a incident in the Blackleaf Wood about a savage nightmarish pokemon – the Haunter surely she thought – that was said to have attacked a rescue team and sent them into horrible nightmares, burned down a hotel – that would explain the odor that was floating in the whole city - and breaking one of the rescuer's leg - the guy who fell in the hole she assumed . Those people seemed to have covered what they were doing perfectly well which was a bit scary in more than a way. The portrait that followed the news of « The Nightmare Beast » were closely looking to a Espeon except for the black flames around it and the evil fiery eyes. The artist was talented and quite imaginative it seems.

It was worrying her a bit though. There were people, obviously not from a rescue team that tried to sneak on her, burned her inn, chased her through the woods and it was important enough so the invisible companion would show itself. Her reputation in the town was totally destroyed since the blame for all this fell on her. The police would probably be on her case any minute.

She could now see perfectly well those who had been following her for a while now. There were either two policemen for every habitant in this town or they were actually trying to catch her, she bid on the second option. She evaded them quite easily, telekinetically lifting herself when needed to avoid them, jump over high fences and the sort. There were others wearing trenchcoats, probably undercover agents tracking her for the police to know her location. These ones would at least let her be unlike the pathetic slowpoke policemen. She finally neared the exit of the city and took the path North to Tolkis town. With a glance back, Geskalet saw the head of the police in her official blue police suit at the edge of the city with a few other policemen waiting for Geskalet to disappear at the horizon. The trenchcoat guys didn't seem to go see the officer, they simply dispersed in the crowd... maybe they weren't from the police after all... and that thought made her frown.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Pokermon, etc. (you know it already)

Of Shadow and Light

Chapter 2 : The First Encounter

It has been a week since the incident that made Geskalet leave Manchotown in a hurry. The sun was shining brightly and no clouds were in sight. It was a wonderful day that almost made up for the trouble she's been having so far with trainers trying to capture her every other minute. There definitely seemed to be more trainers than pokemons from time to time in those woods.

They were still walking along the road to Telkis town and would arrive in approximately two or three days. Actually « They » would be more accurately described as « She » for there have been no trace of the Haunter since dawn. He was a nocturnal pokemon he had told her on their first day and so he'd sleep during the day and find her during the night. She was doubtful at his capacity to locate her but he managed to track her with an annoying ease.

« Wow! An Espeon!! Go Golbat! » a trainer had appeared from the forest that went both sides of the road for miles. He was running toward her as he launched his pokeball in the air. She chuckled. Now that is familiar, another inexperienced shabby trainer trying his best to capture me. He is going to be surprised, she thought and so he was. His run halted to a stop when a tumbling golbat went crashing directly into his face. After he managed to pull his head out of the thoroughly confused golbat's mouth, he returned it to its ball.

« The cat wants to toy with me? » He said in an angry brutish voice, a smile started to split his face.

« We'll see who toys with whom in the next round. »

Geskalet was quite amused by his display, this trainer definitely didn't have what it took to be a good pokemon trainer, sending a poison type against a psychic type... She could have fled, but it was much more fun just seeing this guys put shame on himself himself so she sat down waiting patiently for him to make his next move.

The trainer then took three pokeballs and threw them in a rapid succession... now that guy wasn't playing fair at all anymore. The first form to come out seemed to be about her size and canine looking while the second was much bigger and walking upright. The third one... was directly heading toward her! She had left her guard down while the pokemons were appearing and now she was being sucked into a ball herself. Except for her wounded pride, and the bitterness of having been trapped as an eevee, she was fine and quickly escaped. But something was wrong, she was burning. As she rematerialized, she was feeling like she'd been drown in the sun, her whole body seemed to turn into liquid fire. She jumped up, out of the inferno and understood what had been going on. She had been targeted by the combined flamethrowers of a Charizard and a Flareon. The ball was only a way to immobilize her enough so the blasts could land perfect hits. She landed a few feet away from where the inferno had been and could barely stay on her legs.

She was starting to hope the Haunter would show up for she knew there was no way she could win this match, badly scorched as she was, against two battle-ready powerful fire types. Fleeing would do no good either. The trainer – a huge smirk on his bearded face - had another ball in his hand and Geskalet's two opponents were already preparing another blast of fire. She didn't even know if she'd have enough strength to resist the pokeball this time and she was sure she couldn't do it twice again. It seemed hopeless unless...

That trainer definitely had broken all but one rules in pokemon battles, she was going to how him which one he missed but she'd have to be quick. Her eyes started to glow pale blue and the energy needed made her fall on the ground. They're definitely not going to expect this.

The two fire-types were ready to blast the Espeon, flames were already gathering in their mouth. They just needed the signal and then... The signal was definitely late. Usually he should have already thrown the second pokeball... Both fire-types turned their heads to see their trainer stuck in midair, shaking badly in a blue aura, fear and anger twisted his already ugly face. Without a warning, he was suddenly catapulted easily sixty feet high in the distant forest. The sudden takeoff of spearows announced his landing farther off.

Though her body was badly burned, a smile appeared on Geskalet's face. That arrogant discourteous trainer had had what he paid for. She just had to hope that his pokemon weren't attached enough to him to finish the job.

The two fire-types were totally puzzled by the events and were looking from the tricky Espeon to each other and then to the general direction in which their trainer took off.

Why are you helping that wretched human? she asked with all the composure she could muster.

The fire-types seemed surprised by her question but still the Charizard answered in a dark voice, Geskalet could feel regret and a bit of anger within it « You don't know what you are up against... » his voice trailling off.

Geskalet was the one puzzled now. She looked from the Charizard to the Flareon who turned away in embarrassment before she could get a good look at him. She wondered why the Flareon was embarrassed but it moved away toward the forest before she could figure it out.

« Then what is it, and why don't you just leave that guy where he is and live your own life!? » she asked.

« You will find out soon enough... unfortunately. » There was definitely sadness in his voice. On that he turned away and followed the Flareon as they entered the forest. The Charizard paused for a moment and without a word threw something over his shoulder. A super potion landed at Geskalet's burned feet.

« Good luck, Espeon. »

This super potion was the best potion she ever had. In a matter on minutes, all the bruises and burns she had had disappeared leaving her with a glossy and healthy pelt. It pleased her and she took a mental note to buy some of those.

It had taken all the energy she had left to use the potion though and now she was thoroughly exhausted. She managed to get herself up a tree, she would never dare sleeping in the bushes again. You cannot see anything, it's full of bugs, and she'd not want to stir up another oh-so-useful-and-ever-present Haunter to pest her at night. Still, there was a lot of life moving around her and it was far from reassuring. She caught a glimpse of a Mankey hopping from tree to tree, not interested in a wounded Espeon at all, to her relief. Some branches away, she could sense a Paras and by the sound of it, it was peacefully feeding on some leaves. There were many others that she could not identify and she was quite nervous about it. Her weariness however quickly overcame her wariness and she finally fell asleep.

She woke up later, she didn't know how long she had slept and the sun was still pretty high so she took her new wristwatch out of her bag. It was a wristwatch that she had taken from a kid that challenged her the day before. He had not enough money to pay when he lost so she had left him his few coins and taken the watch in manner of payment and now she was kinda glad she had.

It was about 9 o'clock morning time... Strange... Did she sleep for a whole day and night? She sure felt revitalized but wouldn't the Haunter had woken her up? Maybe he hadn't come during last night. Or maybe he was caught by the same guy that almost got her. She was worried a bit for him... On the other hand, she was mad at him for not being there when she needed him. She couldn't care less if he got caught, she decided. What's the point of a partner that's never there?

Then there were those useless informations she got out of the infernal duo. There was hardly anything to chew on. She could at least understand that the one to try to capture her was from the same organization as the ones that were after her in Manchotown. Either that or she had stirred up all secret organizations in the country. She hoped for number one.

She could still not understand why they were after her, she could use telepathy to speak to anyone but there have been many other pokemons through history that could do so, most were unique individuals but they not necessarily had a secret organization stuck to them like a hungry Combee to a Sunflora.

She couldn't waste anymore time. Paranoia - although legitimate by her standards - wouldn't help her at all. She had to move. She wasn't a scaredy-Glameon stuck in a tree even though she was a catlike pokemon and even though she was in a tree at the moment. She had to continue her journey, she decided.

And so, she gingerly jumped off the tree. The landing was perfect and she resumed her way north to Telkis.

After about an hour of walk, she arrived at a large river that she'd have to cross. The waters were almost black meaning it was really deep. A few splashes here and there were signaling that there was a more than meets the eye. It was probably filled with an impressive number of pokemons hidden bellow the surface. There was a wooden bridge to her relief a bit farther to the west. It wasn't really impressive but it would have to do. It didn't look like it would break although she wasn't so sure it wouldn't have if she had been a human. Then she heard the tiniest sound. Someone was -yet again- trying to sneak on her. And for once, she felt almost relieved. She had had a bad day and she needed to make someone pay. She felt a vague feeling of pity for the trainer at that moment.

Yet she almost got caught by surprise. When she turned to face her opponent, three pokeballs were flying toward her. The feeling of pity disappeared instantly. He was going to have to worst day of his life. Purple flames of psychic power were starting to leek out of her. Her eyes were the brightest blue the trainer has ever seen. And he started to wonder at the wisdom of his actions.

The middle pokeball that she knew was intended for her stopped an inch in front of her face. It was surrounded by a purplish glow. The pokeball was quite strange, it was polka-dotted black and white. It was the first time Geskalet had seen such a pokeball.

Seeing his plan fail miserably the trainer decided to take a few steps back. He felt a wave of power like a punch in his chest and then was flying a few inches off the ground without any control over his limbs.

Geskalet had had enough of this. With what she hoped to be the force of a cannonball, she threw the pokeball right back at the trainer hoping to knock him unconscious so she'd only have his pokemons to take care of. The hit did hit the trainer in the head... but to her surprise it turned to white light and entered to pokeball just like a pokemon would have.

The sneasel and the scyther that had just emerged from their balls saw their master being sucked into a ball. Confused they turned toward their enemy and saw a quite scary pissed-off cat in the middle of a psychic storm. As they were about to attack they were hit in the face by their own pokeballs surrounded by a purplish glow and two really confused pokemons returned to their pokeballs.

Geskalet was pissed off as she had never been before. THEM AGAIN!! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR ORGANISATION PAY FOR THAT. I WILL MAKE EVERYONE IN IT REMEMBER NEVER TO ANGER ME AGAIN!! she yowled at the pokeball containing the trainer.

The anger and adrenaline started to seep away as her energy did. She had spent a lot of it in a small time so she was feeling dizzy. Never again... ouch I'm going to have a headache for the next month.

And then she remembered the pokehuman or whatever. It wasn't an illusion, the trainer was nowhere in sight and one of the strange pokeballs was sitting where he had been standing... well floating.

Her anger started to come back. Once again an enemy had broken the code and once again she had in exchange. Wasn't there any real trainer that could play by the rules? Flaring her eyes, she made the pokeball with the human inside float to her. She spat on it and then threw it over her shoulder without anymore regards. She heard a satisfying 'splash' as the pokeball sank under the black waves. Now she could turn her attention to the two remaining pokeball and the bag the the trainer was carrying. First thing, she put both pokeballs together under a huge weeping willow tree. She dragged the bag under the same tree and emptied it out.

There was a somewhat regular pokedex although this one was black with white outlines. Geskalet doubted she had much to learn from it but nevertheless it could be a useful tool. There was a roll of money. There was easily enough money to stay in a deluxe hotel for a month. The thought made her smile. Next were black cloths like he had been wearing although still no sign would give away which organization he was working for. And last but not least, a few dozens of pokeballs. Easily 30 of them and most of them seemed to have a pokemon inside she could feel it. Yet another thing that wasn't conform to the rules.

What should she do with all those pokeballs and pokemon? She had no clue. On one hand, she could use them as her own and get powerful quickly... as the late trainer that had them won't be needing them anymore. But then again she never wanted to use pokemons. She wanted to have trusted partners, not minions to dominate... although the opportunity was quite tempting. If she couldn't convert pokemons by diplomacy maybe some of these balls would help... Decisions... decisions... Maybe she could at least check which pokemons were inside those pokeballs... Yeah, was going to take a decision after that...

But first, she had to move the hell out of here quickly. There could be more coming now that they could not contact their fellow - he had a ear phone she was sure of it. Geskalet quickly packed all the pokeballs and the pokedex inside the future late trainer's bag, threw the cloths into a bush to hide them from sight. It would probably not slow them down at all but it was better than nothing.

She was off at last, running with an oversize bag floating over her head. It was more fleeing actually as fear was starting get a grip on her. She wasn't safe anywhere anymore now and she had provoked them this time by making one of their agents disappear. A few remorses were starting to surface about that but she had no time for it so she pushed them aside although she knew they'd be back quickly enough.

The real problems were about to start...


End file.
